Never Say Never
by KlaroDreams
Summary: For weeks Caroline has been trying to find a way to get Bonnie and Damon back to life. Then she finally finds a witch powerful to cast the spell. Just the thing is, this witch lives in New Orleans, the city in which also a certain Hybrid has got some family business to catch up on. / After 5x22 / Klaroline / Carenzo BrOTP
1. Chapter 1 - Everything has changed

So, this is my first Klaroline fanfic ever. If you discover any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me, since English is not my native language.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TO AND TVD.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Everything has changed<p>

June 20, I read when I turned my phone on. I grabbed a strawberry from the plate in front of me and started chewing. _It's been one month already_, I thought and burrowed my head in my palms. One month since something happened, that changed our lives completely. Nothing was like it used to be anymore. Because on May 20 Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore died. Even thinking about it made me get tears in my eyes immediately. Bonnie had always been on my side since middle school, I didn't remember a time without her anymore. Elena, Bonnie and me, we had always been best friends. Damon wasn't really one of my friends, but I didn't want him to be dead. Especially because I knew what he meant to Stefan and Elena. Speaking of, I didn't just lose one best friend, I lost them all. Stefan left without saying Goodbye and even though Elena was still here at Whittmore College, she didn't want to talk to me at all. I'd always thought friends were there to support each other, but everything Elena did, was crying and being quiet. I know, she lost her boyfriend, but things couldn't stay like this.

One week ago I talked to a witch, but everything she could tell me was: "The other side is gone, so there's no hope of getting them back." I refused to think that. I am Caroline Forbes and whenever someone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Blondie, who already started breakfast without waiting for me. Should I feel offended now?", a voice with British accent appeared behind me. _Enzo._

I turned around on my seat and smiled at him. He kinda always managed to make me smile. I realized, that there were still teardrops rolling down my cheek, so I quickly wiped them away. Nevertheless, Enzo had seen it. His grin faded and he pulled out a tissue.

"I have good news for you, Caroline. I found a bunch of powerful witches, who might be able to help us", he said while handing the tissue over to me.

He took a strawberry from the plate without even asking and sat down facing me.

"You did?", these news lifted my mood at once. "That's awesome! So when are we gonna meet them? Have you already talked to them yet? Or how do you know they can help us?"

"Slow down, Blondie", Enzo interrupted me with a smirk. "A reliable source told me, that if anyone they'll be able to get our friends back."

"And who's that _reliable source_?" I frowned.

"Me", another female voice spoke up.

I turned around once again and was faced with... _Rebekah Mikaelson_. With widened eyes I stared at her, gasping for air.

"That's what you call a reliable source?", I barked at Enzo.

"I am reliable, since the witch you're looking for, is my mother", Rebekah answered with an arrogant smile.

"Your mother is dead", I hissed.

"Well, when you brought your little friends back from the other side, my mother made it back as well."

I closed my eyes while I was thinking about that possibility. Could we really trust her? After all, she was an Original. Number one rule of "How-to-survive-in-a-world-of-supernatural-beings" was: Never make a deal with an Original. Also, did this mean, that...

"Where is your mother now?", I asked warily.

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you act even dumber than you already look. New Orleans, obviously."

New Orleans. I swallowed. Means, I would see Klaus again. _Since when are you scared of confronting a guy?_

"This is our only chance", Enzo said emphatically.

He was right. There wasn't any other opportunity. And I wouldn't hesitate just because of a man. Even though it was a dangerous and ... sexy Original.

"Fine", I agreed. "Let's go to New Orleans then."


	2. Chapter 2 - Eternal Flame

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload it, but I got sick /:

Thank you for the kind reviews, I love you guys! Since I'm new to and I still don't know how to reply to reviews (if anyone knows, please tell me), here are my answers: BlueSky, Hope is with Rebekah in this story, you'll find out more about this later. Guest, thank you for the advice! (:

This chapter is insprired by this lovely fanvideo watch?v=tllBr6SMTKM So, go and check this out, please. (:

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Eternal Flame<p>

"Wake up, Caroline!"

I winced and was awake immediately.

"God, Rebekah! I swear, ever do that again and I'll stab you right after I've cut off every piece of your skin", I said furiously while slowly climbing out of the car.

The female Original just snorted, without turning her face to me. "Stop trying to be badass. It doesn't suit you."

Using my vampire speed, she suddenly stand pressed against the car, one of my hands around her throat. "Better not underestimate me.", I whispered, giving her a piercing look.

"Enough", Enzo interrupted us, before Rebekah was able to answer. „We have a mission, remember? You can do your cat fight afterwards."

Unwillingly, I let go of her. Of course not without shooting a glare at the other woman. Now I realized where I was actually standing. It was a parking lot in the middle of a city. _So this is New Orleans_, I thought overwhelmed. There were hundreds of people in the streets. Music pulsating in every corner. Old townhouses standing side by side, painted in dazzling colors.

"Wow", was the only thing I could say right now.

"Stunning isn't it?" Enzo appeared next to me and smiled.

"Yeah, it's perfect." The more I watched the spectacle in front of me, the bigger my grin grew.

"I thought we had a mission? And as far as I remember this mission didn't include standing around and wasting time", Rebekah shouted from behind.

"Why did we have to take her with us?", I growled at Enzo and started walking toward the hotel.

Inside at the reception, he ordered two rooms. "Two?", I hissed while the receptionist was searching for some documents. "I'm not gonna stay in a room with _her_."

"Don't worry, Caroline. I'm gonna stay at my brother's home." The blonde vampire showed me an indefinable smile.

_Oh, great_. So it would be only a matter of hours until Klaus knew I was here. I haven't really thought about how I was going to face him. I mean, how the hell do you start a conversation with a thousand-year-old Hybrid you've slept with and never talked to afterwards again? _Stop thinking about it!_, I commanded myself. I would have enough time to make up my mind about it later.

"It's late already, I suggest we talk to my mother tomorrow", Rebekah said while looking up from her phone. "I'll meet you two at nine in the morning."

"Goodbye, then", Enzo answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you." Then I added: "Unfortunately."

"You could really try to be more friendly. I'm helping you get your beloved friends back", the blonde woman said with raised eyebrows.

I just folded my arms and met her gaze, without saying anything. After a while she sighed and turned around. "Fine, see you tomorrow, then."

When she walked out of the lobby, I glanced over at Enzo. He stood there, chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?", I snapped at him.

"You hate each other, even though you're so much alike", he explained, still grinning.

"Me and Rebekah Mikealson? _Alike?_ Please, I have nothing in common with that bitch", I stated indignantly.

Enzo shot a look at me that made clear he was being of a different opinion. Then he just grabbed the keys from the counter and threw one of them over at me. "Alright, Blondie.I'm gonna go bar-hopping to get to know this gorgeous city. If you wanna come, meet me here in half an hour." With these words he walked toward the elevator, jangling with his key and whistling some strange melody.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Having arrived in my room, I quickly took a shower. Then I rummaged for something to wear. After ten minutes I chose a pair of black trousers, black boots, a light pink t-shirt and a ruby-colored jacket. A look at my phone display told me that I only had five minutes left. As fast as possible I slipped on the clothes and put on some make-up. When I reached the entrance hall, Enzo was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah, finally. I was thinking about going without you." Enzo put the magazine he had read back onto the table.

"I'm only one minute too late." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the exit.

Five minutes later we were in the middle of the vivid hustle and bustle of the French Quarter. Even though it was pretty dark already, the city seemed as bright as by day. Every shop was still opened, people were dancing on the street, little bands playing typical brass music. Another ten minutes later, I stopped in front of a bar. "Karaoke Party - Become A Singing Star", a poster at the window said.

"Enzo!", I shouted. "I wanna go inside there." I pointed at the door of the little pub. Without even giving him the chance to answer, I went inside. I told the man on the side of the stage my wish and walked up in the headlight. When the music started to play, I slowly closed my eyes. The last time I had sung this song, I was still in high school, yet it was still one of my favourites.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame"

I heard some enthusiastic shouts from the audience and started to smile. _This is awesome_, I thought and let my eyes wander over the people in front of me. Everyone was moving to the music, some raising their drinks toward me. I discovered Enzo, winking and showing me a thumb up.

"I believe it's meant to be, darlin'

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame"

And the I saw _him_. He was sitting at the bar in the back. His eyes widened in shock or surprise, I couldn't exactly tell. His fingers clung around his drink. _Klaus._

_Don't let him distract you_, I reminded myself. So I closed my eyes and forced myself to sing on, pretending like nothing had just happened.

* * *

><p>I know, there hasn't been much Klaroline in the first two chapters yet, but I promise you from now on you won't be disappointed. (;<p>

_Note:_ The song used is "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vampire's greatest weakness

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. I'm again very sorry for updating so late. School is keeping me busy. I'm already counting days for Christmas. 31 days only, can you believe it?! (;

And thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - A vampire's greatest weakness<p>

Klaus' POV

"One Bourbon, please." Klaus let himself fall at one of the bar stools. _What an eventful day_, he thought. Marcel had gotten into a fight with Davina again, and everyone knows what happens when you provoke a witch. But, well, he never wanted to listen. Then, about half an hour ago, his beloved sister had returned to New Orleans. Klaus needed some rest now. Far away from all the trouble.

When the bar tender brought him his drink, he suddenly heard something. A voice. A very fimiliar voice. Could that be...? _No, that's impossible_, he decided. Nevertheless, Klaus turned around on his chair and scanned the crowd. He raised the glass to his mouth and took a sip. There, on the stage she was. Singing with closed eyes, her voice sounding incredible beautiful. She seemed very happy, as if she belonged this stage. It was Caroline Forbes. The one woman, Klaus had been trying to forget, but couldn't, since he had left Mystic Falls. He watched her, how she slightly moved her body to the rythm of the song. Then, Caroline's eyes suddenly met his. Her face turned into an surprised expression. She blinked and looked away again. After that, the blonde woman continued to do her performance as if nothing had just happened.

What was she doing here in New Orleans? Of course, he had hoped, deep down, that she would find her way to him one day. But not that soon. Caroline Forbes wouldn't just leave Mystic Falls with no reason. _Why don't you just ask her idiot?, _a quiet voice in his head spoke up. Klaus got up from his stool, placed his drink on the bar and slowly made his way through the people. He felt a weird tingling in his stomach, that meant he was nervous. Klaus Mikaelson was nervous. The hybrid let out a snort. Love really was a vampire's greatest weakness. No enemy, no threat had ever managed to make him feel the way this one woman did. The moment he arrived in front of the stage, Caroline reached the end of the little staircase on the side. He was about to call her name, but he saw something that let him feel a little stitch in his heart. She was hugging a man with dark hair. Klaus pressed his lips together. Who the hell was this guy? He finally decided to stop watching and start saying something.

"Caroline", he said quietly while walking nearer to them.

When she recognized his voice, her whole body stiffened. Slowly, she turned around and met his gaze. "Klaus."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, that's... kinda a... long story", Caroline stuttered.

"We are looking for a witch, that is powerful enough to get our friends back from the dead." The black-haired guy had spoken. _Nobody asked you to speak_, Klaus thought angrily and scowled at him.

"Oh, how rude of me!", the man suddenly said and extended his hand. "I'm Enzo."

"I wasn't talking to you." Klaus ignored his hand and turned to Caroline again. "I guess, you don't need my help then. It was ... nice to meet you again." With these words he spun on his heels and walked away.

Caroline's POV

With my mouth opened I watched him walking away from us. This wasn't how I had expected our first conversation to end.

"What the hell is wrong with him?", I mumbled agrily. The way he had treated Enzo was absolutely disgusting.

"Isn't that obvious?" Enzo grinned at me.

"What? That he's being a total jerk? Yeah, that was pretty obvious." I looked back at him and folded my arms in front of my chest. Why the heck was he grinning now?

"Caroline, he is jealous!"

"Jealous?" I frowned. "Why would he be jealous?"

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Are you really that slow-witted?"

"Wait", I said slowly. "You mean, he thinks that you and me...? Oh my god! How on earth can he think that?" I hit my forehand with my palm.

"That, Blondie, I'll take as an insult." Enzo waved his hand and started to walk toward the door.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Stop being so whiny", I shouted and followed him.


End file.
